Episode 7690 (12th September 2011)
Plot Steve thinks Deirdre is winding him up and accuses her of doing Tracy's dirty work. Deirdre tells him that Tracy has no idea she is here. Just as she is about to leave, she tells him that Tracy is planning to have an abortion. Sean is enjoying his birthday drinks when Julie asks where Marcus is and Sean suddenly realises that he should be at the adoption meeting. Steve tells Lloyd about Tracy. He's shocked that Steve slept with Tracy again without using any precautions. Karl can't stand being in the same room as Frank, but Stella just wants to put it all behind them. She's grateful that it has brought her and Leanne closer. Lloyd reckons Tracy having an abortion might be for the best. Steve is conflicted as he loves being a dad but can't stand the idea of Tracy having another child to use against him. Leanne arrives with magazines for Stella. She hugs Leanne as she cries, relieved that her mum is okay. Sean arrives at the adoption meeting drunk. Spotting Marcus, he makes his way to him trying not to make a noise but fails miserably. Steve catches Tracy leaving the Medical Centre. She's furious that her mum has told Steve she is pregnant. Tracy heads over to No.1 with Steve hot on her tail. Frank has bought the house in Wilmslow as a surprise for Carla. It's all moving too fast for her. Deirdre can't believe that Steve is going to stand by and let Tracy get rid of their baby. Tracy slaps him when he questions if there even is a baby. Sean falls asleep during the meeting. Marcus angrily nudges him. Tracy tells Steve for once she really doesn't want to cause trouble which is why she didn't tell him before in the Rovers. He thinks she will use this baby to manipulate him like she has with Amy. Eva is put-out by how close Leanne and Stella have become. Enjoying a glass of champagne, Frank and Carla have another look round their new home. Carla smiles when Frank suggests that the small bedroom will make a good nursery. Tracy proves to Steve she really is pregnant by showing him the referral letter for an appointment at the abortion clinic. Sean apologises to Marcus for arriving to the meeting late and falling asleep but he was only celebrating his birthday with his mates. Eileen and Julie feel guilty for getting Sean drunk. Frank declares his love for Carla but she doesn't respond. As they toast to their future Carla forces a smile. Kylie proudly tells Audrey that her business is taking off as she buys herself a drink to celebrate. Eileen puts to Marcus that Sean might not be ready for adopting. He insists that Sean is just as keen as he is, though deep down he knows Eileen might be right. Tracy fights back tears as Steve coldly agrees an abortion is probably best. She tells her mum and dad that she plans to leave with Amy once she has had this abortion. With tears streaming down her face, she runs upstairs leaving Deirdre feeling extremely guilty. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Adoption Co-Ordinator - Joanna Swain Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Adoption Centre *Detached property in Wilmslow - Living room, kitchen, hallway and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve refuses to let Tracy use the baby to manipulate him; Sean heads from the pub to the adoption meeting; and Frank takes Carla back to the dream home they viewed a few weeks earlier. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,730,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes